Manually operable hand use implements which employ brush and sponge applicators to clean dishes, pots, appliances, and other soiled surfaces, and for use in other liquid surface treatment applications, are varied and well known. Some of these devices have hollow handles which comprise liquid reservoirs. Such reservoirs are filled with liquid cleaner or other liquid medium and are fed by some manner through the handle to the applicators for use. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,660, 4,826,340, 4,934,855, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,778. However, the configurations and structural features of these devices make them inefficient, subject to wasteful and messy leakage of liquid medium, and are generally cumbersome. Connections between the liquid containing handles and applicators do not provide liquid tight seals. The means to connect the handles to the applicators in many of these devices are slide actuated, which results in increasing opportunity for leakage, both during operation and when implements are not in use and are placed in a resting position on their handles, with applicators in the air. Attempted solutions to these disadvantages and limitations taught by the prior art have heretofore been complex and impractical, both from a use and economic standpoint.